Twelve Days
by thegeekywhovian
Summary: The Doctor, stuck without his TARDIS for twelve days. Forced to do domestic, with Donna. How will he cope?
1. Chapter 1

Twelve days. It wasn't a particularly lengthy amount of time by any stretch of the imagination – still, these next twelve days would be the longest of his life.

He closed his eyes to try and think , ignoring Donna's questions.

No TARDIS for twelve days. He remembered the shaking, the jerking and yelling Donna to hold on as he tried to fly the spaceship .

Twelve days for the TARDIS to repair herself, and he was stuck . And it was only three hours in . He was starting to get restless. He didn't do domestic at all, but he really didn't have a choice. It was either here, or staying in a TARDIS with no power.

He opened his eyes, Donna was asking him something.

'Doctor, I can show you your room if you want? You're bunking in with Grand dad if that's okay?'

He nodded , wondering how he would get through the next twelve days living with Sylvia Noble.


	2. Chapter 2

'You idiot' Donna's tone of voice on the other end of the phone told the Doctor that she wasn't impressed.

The Doctor looked at the situation he had managed to get himself into this time , and sighed.

'But Donna, I need for you to come here, and help me please…' he urged. He heard Donna snort on the receiver.

'I can't believe you did that.. actually, I can. What! You couldn't have used your sonic screwdriver or the psychic? Oh, I know what you did, you wanted to show off! I just wish I was there to see it!'

The Doctor pouted, he had gone into the service station to pay for the petrol , to help Donna, who was still waiting in the car. One day in living with Donna, Sylvia and Wilf was driving him insane, so Donna had suggested a road trip .

They were on their way to Cardiff , to see Jack, when the indicator told them they were nearly out of fuel. They had stopped at this service station, the Doctor offering to pay for the fuel, until he had noticed the vending machine.

He was giddy when he noticed what it was selling.

Banana M&Ms. He had put the correct change in the slot, but the small package containing the sweets had gotten stuck . He had shaken the machine, even rapping on the glass to make it move. He groaned when he reached into his trouser pocket for his screwdriver, then realised it was still in the car. So he had done something, he figured his hand could reach into the dispenser .

He was correct, it did, he had wriggled the rest of his arm up towards the shelf. He tried to reach, but it had gotten stuck.

'Donna, that's not helping' he begged, over her laughs. 'Can you please come in and help? I need my sonic.. and its sitting on the dashboard..'

Donna sighed.

'Of course I will Spaceman, just to see you like this!'

'Thanks'

Donna walked into the shop and burst out laughing at the scene , the manager of the service station was tugging on the Doctors free arm, and some curious customers were snickering. She twirled the sonic in her hands.

'Oi Homer' she spoke up brightly.

She regretted letting the Doctor watch that episode of the Simpsons last night.

The one where Homer's hand got stuck in a vending machine.


	3. Chapter 3

'You have that look in your eye again. What did you do this time?'Donna asked curiously.

'I.. wait, what? That look in your eye?' The Doctor asked her.

'Yes, that look in your eye!' She stood by the back door and crossed her arms, glaring at him kneeled down on the lawn.

The freshly mown lawn , it had only taken him five minutes. Sylvia , who wasn't too fond of the Doctor in the first place, was certainly enjoying having a fit man around the house. She had given him a list of jobs to do , fed up with his complaints of boredom in between three daily checks of the TARDIS who was slowly repairing herself.

The Doctor was going spare , after two days. He admitted that he was glad of having something to if it was as mundane as lawn mowing.

'I don't have a look!' he protested.

'You so do , when you've been up to something!' she barked. She observed the lawn.

'Doctor. Why did it only take you five minutes to mow the lawn?'

The Doctor gave her a sheepish grin.

'Um. I may have soniced the lawn mower to make it go faster… Oh don't give me that look Donna Noble…'

'Spaceman, when mum said she wanted the lawn mowed, she didn't mean that she wanted it shorn! There's no grass left!'

The Doctor got up from where he was sonicing the lawn mower back to normal speed and peered at his handy work.

'Ah, right.. the good thing is , she won't have to mow the lawn for a long time..' he proclaimed sheepishly at the grass.

Or lack of. The Doctor, who wanted some sense of adventure, not only soniced the lawn mower to go faster, but also to give it the ability to give it a good mow.

He grinned, and felt the grass. Perfect, it was the length of his little finger nail.

'I've never seen such a manicured lawn' he praised himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Her day started with a whole lot of yelling.

It sounded like her mother, coming from directly under Donna's bedroom window. Yelling at the Doctor for something or rather, but Donna didn't hear any response from that Time Lord.

Groaning slightly, interrupted with sleep, Donna grudgingly got out of her warm bed , put on her robe and slippers and peered out of her window. Her mother was standing on the lawn, yelling, and parked nearby was the TARDIS, the doors closed.

'Get out here right now, Doctor, I'm talking to you!' Donna could hear her mothers demands, and wondering what the Doctor had possibly done this time to deserve all the commotion , she trailed down the stairs, passing her grand dad's door, amazed that her was still asleep with all the noise, through the front door and joined her mother.

'There's no use pretending your not there, I'm sure you can see and hear me on that screen whats- it!'

'Mum, its half six in the morning! What is it!'

'That Doctor friend of yours, he's hiding!'

'Are you sure he just hasn't gone out?' Donna asked her. The Doctor had been going out during the night time, or had been in the TARDIS, doing some repairs, just yesterday the console room had been fixed.

'No, because I found him in the kitchen, using the last of the tea.. I wanted a cuppa this morning and now there's none left! ' She waltzed up to the doors and started pounding on it.

'Doctor ! Doctor! Get out here now! You can go to the supermarket today and replace it!' she hollered over the pounding.

'Mum, you're going to wake the neighbours! Let me talk to him' Donna started searching for her key, stupidly realising she was in her pyjamas ,gave up and knocked on the door.

'Oi Spaceman, I want to talk to you! Let me in!' she demanded. The Doctor opened the door and popped his head around it, looking guilty.

'Good morning Donna!' he greeted cheerfully, grinning at her, but his eyes were avoiding Sylvia's furious face.

'Yeah, what ever, listen, whats this about using up breakfast food? We've talked about this , you use up food on the TARDIS, but this is my house!' she reminded him firmly.

'If you want to eat, buy your own food!'Sylvia cut in. Donna glared at her.

'Mum, shut up for a minute! That's not helping!'

The Doctors eyes were darting back and forth, he was pouting.

'Don't give me those puppy dog eyes! Its not going to work on me Martain Boy! ' He was trying to get out of his predicament.

'Yes, right. Tea. I'll replace it. And as you just said Mrs Noble, I'll buy my own food. But I need money, is there a ATM around? I suppose I can sonic it to get cash…' he was interrupted.

'Donna, he didn't tell you about your chocolate'

'Sorry, wot? Wot Chocolate?'

'The chocolate you bought yesterday. That block of rocky road you were saving. Its gone, isn't it, and your Grand dad can't eat rocky road, and it wasn't me.. so who else would it be?' Glaring at the Doctor, he avoided her eyes again.

'Doctor..' she started , fury rising. He started to duck back in the TARDIS, and slammed the door shut.

'Time Boy, you ate my chocolate ! BUY YOUR OWN !' Donna screamed at the closed doors, furious, sure he was watching on the scanner at her rage.


	5. Chapter 5

"Aw, come on! It took me forever to start that fire!"

The Doctor slumped back down on the grass, cross legged and peered at the charred remains of the camp fire he had just started with the sonic , feeling very, very disappointed .

He watched Donna yell and scream at her mother , who had raced out with the hose, after seeing the flames in her back garden, panicking .

'MUM! He was bored , it was only a camp fire! It was safe!The Doctor wanted to camp out tonight!' Donna was trying to explain to her mother, yanking the hose out of her hands.

The Doctor sighed , and pulled out the packet of marshmallows he had stowed away in his coat.

'Better enjoy the show' he muttered under his breath, happily munching on the sweets he had planned to cook over the fire, watching Sylvia and Donna argue. His face lit up with a beam as Wilf raced out , and he broke up laughing at the two women's faces as water from that hose sprayed over them like a cascade, as they stopped their argument , and stared at the older man, who was innocently holding the hose in his hand.

It was silent , it was a stare off. Until Donna whipped around , stared at the Doctor and spoke up.

'Oi Martain Boy, you better keep some marshamallows for me , you great big guts!'


	6. Chapter 6

'Are you sure this is a good idea Doctor ?' Donna asked, concern in her voice. She gulped.

The Doctor stopped mid sentence, in glee about the ride they were about to embark , glad that he had read about this fun fair in Chiswick in the paper this morning.

'Of course it is Donna, I love a good roller coaster, I've been on plenty of them, including the Kingda Ka , the tallest roller coaster in the world.. are you okay ?' he asked, noticing the expression on Donna's face in the carnival lights. Somewhere close by, he heard the tune of a nearby carnival game play.

She looked petrified .

'I , um , don't like roller coasters' she admitted.

'What, really? Why?" he asked interested.

'Lets just say, when I was twelve, I went on a roller coaster after eating too many hot dogs. It wasn't pretty' The Doctor stared at her.

' But you haven't had much to eat tonight. Come on. You'll be fine' he encouraged, taking her hand. She nodded in permission.

'I'll hold your hand' he promised as they joined the queue for the towering thrill ride. Soon, they were seated next to each other in the car, climbing high. The Doctor was squeezing Donna's hand in comfort as they sped down.

'Doctor, I don't feel well' Donna spoke up over his gleeful screams . He turned.

Donna's face was a nice shade of green. He ducked out of the way.

A bit too late as she threw up over his Converse .

The Doctor learned his lesson that night.

Never take Donna Noble on a rollercoaster. Even if she didn't eat too much.

He promised that when the TARDIS was able to fly again, he would never take her on an alien one either.


	7. Chapter 7

'Donna. I said I was sorry' The Doctor apologised again, and he really meant it.

'Say why again, Spaceman. Make me believe it'

The Doctor leaned forward from where he was sitting in an armchair and put his hand on Donna's shoulder. He looked deep into her eyes.

'Donna, I'm sorry my Frisbee gave you concussion. I feel really , really awful. I'll make it up to you. '

Donna half smiled at him from where she was laying on the sofa, and adjusted the ice pack on her forehead.

'I believe you'

'Good'

'There's one problem, though. What's Mum going to say when she finds out that we broke her favorite vase?'

The Doctor and Donna learned their lesson, not to play Frisbee indoors ever again.

And when Sylvia Noble discovered that broken vase, that evening , when she was vacuuming under Donna's bed , where they had hid it, the Doctor realised that he much preferred Donna Noble's slaps.

He had the hat trick. All the mothers, Jackie Tyler, Francine Jones and now Sylvia Noble.

But ,he was also thankful in a weeks time, he would be able to stop living by Sylvia Noble's rules.


	8. Chapter 8

She caught the tail end ( literally) of the creature as it sped across the lounge room floor and disappeared under the TV cabinet .

Donna gasped, panic hitting her body.

A mouse. In her house.

She couldn't move from the couch, she hated mice!

She didn't know how long she was sitting there, her eyes fixed to the spot where she knew the mouse was hiding , when she heard the Doctors voice calling her name.

'Donna, Donna! What are you doing?'

'Mouse', she managed , not able to look at him.

Next thing she knew, she was joined on the couch with a very scared Time Lord.

'Get off!'

'No you get off!'

'Someone has to lay a trap!'

'ITS NOT GOING TO BE ME DONNA!'

They were still arguing when a bemused Wilf wandered in and lay a trap , chuckling away at his grand daughter and her mate, who didn't notice the laid trap until three hours later.

They were too busy yelling at each other.


	9. Chapter 9

'You've got a date?!' The Doctor nearly choked on his tea, which he was enjoying sitting at the kitchen table. Donna had just returned home after visiting the grocery store, and while she was putting the groceries away , she revealed that she had a date that night.

'Yes, me , Alien Boy. Just because I hang around with you , doesn't mean that I can't get a date elsewhere' she joked, putting away the milk in the fridge.

'I didn't say you couldn't. I'm just surprised that's all', the Doctor admitted, receiving a glare from Donna from across the kitchen.

If looks could kill. Well, if they could make him regenerate. Fast.

'Surprised? What do you mean, SURPRISED! Can't I use my womanly wiles to get a man?!' she retorted, the Doctor making a non comital expression on his face.

'Welll..'

'Don't you well me!' she shot back at him, picking up another heavy grocery bag from the bench.

'Let me help you with that' the Doctor offered, getting up from his seat.

'About time Space Man that you offered to help me put away these groceries. Oh sit down, I don't want you to break a finger nail' waving a hand at him, the Doctor pouting as he sat back down at the table, and resumed to his tea.

It fell silent, the only sounds were the two of them , Donna opening and closing cupboard doors and the Doctor with his tea.

It wasn't quiet for long.

'Oh My God, can't you drink tea like a normal person!' Donna shouted.

'Donna, you know fully well that I'm not a ' Normal' person' The Doctor explained , giving her that look that she had said something silly.

'Yeah.. you said it. But seriously, can you NOT slurp your tea? Its disgusting! Is that like some weird Time Lord thing?'

'Yes. Right. Sorry' he apologised. Then he spoke up

'How did you manage a date?'

'In the produce section. He had his bananas hanging over the edge'

The Doctor looked guenially surprised.

'The bananas hanging over the edge? That doesn't sound nice at all'

He must've had a weird expression on his face, as the next thing Donna yelled was:

'NOT IN THAT WAY! Geez, you have a sick mind!'

'Well, what else was I supposed to think Donna!'

'In the trolley you idiot. The trolley!' as she put away the last item, and walked over to the table.

'You're going to be polite to this man tonight, you hear me Space Man. I haven't had a date for ages. Got it?!' The Doctor nodded.

'Yes. Of course I will'

'Good' as she spun around, leaving the Doctor alone, sipping the rest of his tea, wondering who was about to take his Earth Girl out.

As the doorbell rang later that night, The Doctor heard Donna shout from her room upstairs. Thank goodness he had sent Sylvia and Wilf out. He didn't want any embarrassment from them tonight, for Donna's sake.

Sent them was a term he liked. More like conjured up tickets to a play for them.

'Can you get that Doctor? I'm not ready yet, and again , be polite!'

He wasn't sure who got the biggest shock as he opened the door. Donna didn't give him the name of who she was going out with.

The other man didn't know that the Doctor would be opening the door, he was expecting Donna.

'Heya Doc. I'm here for Donna' the tall lanky figure of Jack Harkness, beaming away at the shocked Time Lord.


	10. Chapter 10

Donna sat next to Jack and the Doctor on the hard wooden bench . They were in a space holding cell after Jack wanted to visit a bar he knew of . A fight between two Judoon broke out, Jack stood in between them trying to break it up , accidently getting shot , then killed and came back to life. The Doctor, quickly thinking, had used his sonic screwdriver to smash the glass of a nearby fire alarm, where I pressed the button of it causing the whole bar to flood. We were all handcuffed, placed in the back of a paddy wagon, and while we were driven back to the police station, the Doctor remained quiet. I knew his Time Lord brain was working over time , trying to think of a plan.

Donna was grateful right about now that the Doctor had decided to tag along via the use of Jack's time vortex manipulator. Even though he hated thravelling with it , and also wondered how Jack had obtained another one. To which Jack just stated ' Torchwood'.

Donna really couldn't leave the Doctor back at her place alone. She concluded by the time she and Jack had returned, the place would probably be in a shambles, him trying to sonic the TV or fridge or something.

Then her mother would be furious, for sure. Thank goodness, tomorrow they would be on their way.

It had been the longest twelve days for the lot of them.

' My mum is going to be so disappointed in you two' Dona moaned. Jack's head lifted up from his knees, where it was resting.

' Your mum? Is she available ?' He sounded hopeful.

'WE ARE ON A DATE!' Donna bellowed, her voice carrying over the racket of the Judoon. Jack looked quite startled at her outburst.

'A date the Doctor had came along on' Jack reminded her.

'Yes, I did, and her mother is , and she is not your type , you immortal moron' the Doctor retorted . He went back to his thoughts, silent.

' How do you know what my type is?' said Jack interested .

' As lovely as this sounds, I don't think Donna would want you as her step father' the Doctor stated.

' Why not? ' Jack asked . ' This body looks hot'

' Actually', Donna piped up . ' That image in my head is wrong, so wrong' she sat back , her head resting on the hard wall behind her.

' Can't they shut up ?' asked Jack nodding over to the two Judoon who were still fighting . If I wasn't locked up..'

The Doctor interrupted him ' Jack', he reminded him. " They're fighting, not you. It makes you the better man. Or immortal man in this case. ' The Doctor went back to his mulling . He had his eyes closed . He had made his tan coat into a pillow.

' So Doc', Jack had interrupted everyones thoughts. ' Whats the plan?'

The Doctor opened his eyes, his own thought process interrupted. ' Plan . PLAN!' he jumped up. He pointed at Donna.

' Ask Donna '

' Why me?'

Don't you always carry a spare bobby pin in your pocket? ' He asked .

' Hang on. Why Donna? Wheres the sonic?' Asked Jack, looking at him .

' Those morons took it when we got arrested' , indicating the police officers down the hall in their office.

' Oh right' as Donna pulled the pin out of her jeans pocket. 'I keep a spare bobby pin in mypocket , for the times I forget my keys ' shetold them as jggling the pin in the cell lock . ' I just hope it works on these locks ' she added , just when she heard it click open.

They stepped out quietly. Meanwhile, the Judoon had stopped fighting , curious , interested what we were doing . Then they realised what we were up to . They started yelling for the guard, until the Doctor pulled out another sonic from his suit pocket , walked over to the bars and told them

' You're already yelling. You've been yelling since before we got here' he told them . ' No one has came . This yelling for the guards won't attract them either '. He pointed his sonic at the bars and it burst open.

' Now run' he urged.

As the Doctor, Jack, the two Judoon and Donna raced down the corridor to the entrance , we passed the office. The Doctors sonic was laying on a nearby desk . He picked it up as we raced past , pointed it to the coffee mugs that were sitting in front of the two guards sitting there , and they exploded as well.

' Thanks for looking after my sonic screwdriver!' the Doctor called as they fled.

When they reached Donna's house, Donna asked the Doctor ' Whats with the two sonics ? ' He was leaning against the front door , twirling them both and grinning , he explained ' You have a spare bobby pin in your pocket. I have a spare sonic in mine '.


	11. Chapter 11

Closing the TARDIS doors behind her , Donna grinned.

She may have been at home for the past twelve days , but this was home.

The familiar hum of the TARDIS greeted them back, and the console room lit up.

They had said goodbye to her mother and grandfather a moment before, the Doctor warmly shaking Wilf's hand, promising to look after Donna.

Sylvia hadn't even protested to the Doctor kissing her hand, even though she had been surprised at the gesture.

The Doctor glanced up at the sound of Donna arriving home and gave her a wide grin.

'Brilliant! You're here, time to go then. Where do you want to go? We can go meet Charlie Chaplin, or I can take you to the first anti grav Olympics.. or we can go to a place where pigs actually fly, I know ! I was surprised myself!'

Donna returned his smile.

'I don't really care. I'm just glad to be home'


End file.
